Forgotten Moon
by CollieLady92
Summary: Bella thought she was doing what was right. Getting married to Edward was part of their deal. If she did this then he and his family would forever leave Forks, and therefore the pack would be safe. But years later, things have changed and so have people. After the end of New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**All credit and ownership to thiswonderful book and its characters goes to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to be is my crazy imagination and my OCs.**

 **Anyways here's a short first chapter to see if there interest. If you all like this then REVIEW so I know. My chapters after this will be longer so don't worry! This is my first Fanfic and I love Jake/Bella as well as Paul/Bella. So if you like my write you can expect more.**

 **Also please no haters about the bad/evil Edward. I have a bit of a twisted mind with him and I have always believed Bella should have been with a werewolf.**

 **Chapter One: Reviewing the Past**

With a huff Bella sighed, looking around her small apartment room in Port Angeles that she had recently rented. Setting her bags on the kitchen floor she made her way into the bedroom.

Flipping down on the bed Bella looked to the ceiling. How many years has it been since she even came this close to the place? That place she wanted to do badly return to but she feared doing so at the same time. 7... It has been 7 years since she came  
/this close to Forks. 7 years with no contact with her Best Friend, 7 years of only sending letters to her father.

Now she needed help, it took her 4 years to get away from _him._ She had never been so relieved when she received help to escaped. Finally able to truely live, though she felt dead inside for years. She wanted to go straight home. But if she

did that _he_ would have followed her. She wouldn't put those she loved in danger like that. But she needed help now, it wasn't just about her anymore.

Thinking about Forks brough back the memories about why she left and what happened.

 _Past..._

 _"Isabella, love, if you want those muts to live safe and normal lives then you need to come with me."_ Edward had told her all those years ago. On their way home from the Volturi. His harsh whispers in her ears. _"Leave with my family and I and they will never have to worry about us coming back again."_

She had been quick to agree, though she didn't want to. After seeing those red eyed vampires she wanted to leave. She no longer wanted that life, for she then knew what it entailed. She wanted to stay human and grow old, with Jacob.

But Edward knew that and he didn't plan to hand her over. If she had known that when she left Forks she wouldn't go back. She would have told Alice no, that she was staying.

At first she thought that they would change her right away. But Edward cane up with the bright idea that she needed to go to college before she was changed. She found out after about three months that he had another reason.

Once or twice a week Edward would bring her to this isolated cabin. He would tie her to a chair and prick her with a needle. Filling a glass with her blood. What changed him she didn't know. He he called it his little treat. If she said anything about  
/it he would go after Jake, her mother and her father.

But 3 years ago Rose found out what he was doing. Angered, she told the family that she was bringing Bella Shopping for the day. It happened to be a day that Edward was away, Hunting.

Bringing Alice along the three went out. But it wasn't shopping Rose had planned. No she confronted Bella about what was happening. Telling Alice what she had witnessed.

Crying Bella told the two everything. And from there the two vampires came up wth a plan. Giving Bella a small simple car, and enough cash to last her. They made up an accident. Saying she died in it.

But Alice warned her that Edward would eventually find out and that she needed to constantly be on the move. Not only that but when the time came the Volturi would also come for her.

 _Back to the Present_

She ran for 3 years, going from town to town, keeping her tracks covered. Alice always kept an eye on her when Edward wasn't around. And if she had to she would contact Bella, letting her know what she needed to do.

But when she got the call last week that the Volturi was now after her. Finally finding out her death was faked. She knew she couldn't run anymore. She had to get help. Because she wasn't the only one that was in danger now.

A cry made her turn her head. Brown locks of hair moving to lay over her shoulder. Looking at the car seat she walked over to her. "Sorry Sweety I didn't want to wake you." She cooed picking up her small daughter.

 **Well there the first chapter. A bit of a surprise at the end.**

 **Now I want to know what I should call the baby girl? Let me know through a review!**

 **-Ayla**

 **\- Krissa**

 **\- Keira**


	2. Chapter 2

***** So I know it's only been a day, but I figured you all needed more of a taste. From here on out I will update once a week. But if I get 6 plus reviews a chapter I will update sooner!**  
 **  
**

 **Again all characters and Twilight don't belong to me :(**

 ****

 **Reminder I am still taking votes for what Bella's daughter name is. Look at the end of chapter one.**

 ****

 **Also I love getting advice or would love to have someone that would look at my writing before I post to check it out. Also if there is anything you would like to see. Let me know and I will see if I can add it later in my plot**

 ****

 **Also will be starting to write in first person as soon I will do Bella and Jake POVs.**

 ****

 *************

 ****

Chapter 2: Chance meeting

Closing the door behind me slowly I turned my head to look at Ms. Jankins. "Thank you for watching her." I called out before leaving.

It had been one week since I came to live in Port Angeles. My neighbour, an elderly lady that lived alone. Offered to watch my 10 month old daughter while I went out o do so shopping and to look for a job.

It was nice of her and finally I decided to take her up on it. Still to nervous to go back to Forks, and not sure what everyone would think about it.

It didn't take me long to grab the last things I needed and head down to my dark red, Ford Fusion. It was a 2009 model. Much simpler then what the Cullen's liked to drive, but simpler meant I blended in really well. Just like finding a job would do. I  
didn't have to work, Rose left me enough money to last a life time. But it looked good if I did.

Eventually I pulled into a parking lot, one that was in the middle of the main shopping area, where I could do everything and not have to drive around.

Slipping into cafes, book store and a few other shops. Leaving my resume behind for them to look at. I headed to the grocery store, around noon. Planning on getting enough shopping done that I won't have to for a week or two.

Walking down the fruit aisle I started to check out all the peaches. My back turned I didn't realized someone was watching me, until I felt a light hand on my shoulder.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I heard a soft and familiar voice. Turning to look at who spoke my eyes went wide with a bit of shock. "It is you!" The woman said quickly taking my into her arms.

There huggin me was a very pregnant Emily. Someone I haven't seen in year. "H-hello Emily." I said once she backed off and the shock was over. Watching as she looked me over. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes, and I am glad to seeyou are... Well." She told me smiling, but I caughtet her words. She was glad that I was still human. "We all thought you would never come back, I take it you are alone?"

I knew why she asked, "Yed have been on my own for the most part of 3 years." I told her, watching as she frowned. Knowing she was wondering why I didn't return sooner. "It's a... Long story and a lot has changed over the years."

And looking at Emily a lot has changed for her. She was clearly expecting and she looked a bit older. In the back of mumind Ihad questions, but didn't want to ask. Or more like I was scared to ask.

"I can see that dear. And a long story you should tell me tomorrow night." She said tilting her head at me. "Tell all of us st once. We have all missed you and would be glad to see you."

I froze at her words. Trying to figure out what she meant, knowing that she meant for me to come a tell the pack. "Emily I..., Can't." I said but unable to say why. The whole reason I came here was to see the pack and try and ask for their help.

"Please Bella, there's a meeting tomorrow night. I won't tell them anything unless you don't show up." Emily insisted. It was clear through her eyes that she was serious. "All it would take would be a few words and he would rush here to ask you all the  
question you know he'd ask."

Sighing I looked down at my feet. I had to think of my daughter, what would I do with her?What would the pack think of my? But at the same time I wanted this and dreaded it.

"O-ok Emily, tomorrow night. But please, don't say anything till I show up. I have things I need to do before I come." I told her. Getting a large smile in return and another hug. Then a quick good bye as I watched her hurry away to finish her shopping.

To say I was supprised to see her was one thing. Really I should have known I would t be able to hide here for long. I needed the pack and this was the best place to shop. I would have run into someone I knew eventually. I just didn't think it would be  
this soon.

Checking out I made my way over to my car. Getting in and looking at my cell. Dialing a number I haven't dialled in over 3 years. The person picked up at the third ring. Asking who I was.

"Hey dad, been awhile." I said over the phone, listening to the silence on the other end. Before going on and explaining everything, promising to see him tomorrow. 

* * *

_**J POV**_

 _ ****_

I was sitting on the couch at Sam's. Having decided to visit them before the meeting in two hours. But all I could see was Emily going around cleaning. She looked excited about something. But what I didn't know.

"What's going on Em? Nesting?" I asked with a raised brow. Seeing her stop and turn to me. Smiling a large smile and giving me a giggle.

"No Jake, but you will see." She told him with a wink before setting the duster down. Heading to the kitchen. "I have someone coming over later, and let's just say it's someone no one will expect."

As she said that I heard a vehicle come up by the house. I would have said it was one of the pack, but I didn't recognize its soundor its scent. Getting up I made to head over to the door. To see just who was coming here when Emily hurried by him.  
"Oh she's early." I heard her say before opening the door.

"Sorry figured I would come and help. After all I know how much those boys eat." A sweet voice said, stopping all thoughts I had going through my head.

Standing there in the door way was the girl I thought was dead. The one that left all those years ago, Bella. She looked different but at the same time the same. She had the same eyes, but they were brighter more alive. She had curves now, no long flat  
chested like she was when she left. Her hair was longer, healthier and thicker. Running in soft waves down her back. But the biggest difference was what she held in her arms. Someone that looked a lot like Bella, the hair on her little head having  
ringlet curls and her eyes a bright blue instead of brown.

But she smelled the same. She still smelled like my Bella. She was human, and she was here. "Bella." I said softly, all anger I held for her in my past forgotten for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again all the characters accept little Ayla belong to SM and so does the idea of twilight.**  
 **  
**

 **Now I noticed I got lots of people following my story but no reviews for the last chapter. I need reviews so I know how much you like it and where I need to have improvement done!**

 ****

 **Also sometime this week I will be putting up another story! This one will also be an eventual Bella Jake, but it will have two lead females. Bella and her cousin Keira. Now Keira is special! Now on with the story!**

 ****

 ****

 **Chapter 3: Bella POV**

 ****

I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought maybe I would get here before Jake did. Maybe settle my nerves a bit at the idea of seeing him. See if Emily knew anyone that could watch Ayla while we all talked. But here he was, he looked just like I thought he  
would. He looked older but he still looked like Jake.

Before I could say hello to him I heard Emily talk. "Oh and who is this?" She asked looking at my daughter. "I didn't know, I guess that's why you said you have sort of been on your own."

I have a nod. "Well this is Ayla, my daughter." I told them before feeling a hand on my arm. Which brought my attention to a hard looking face of Jake.

"Your human and this child doesn't look like... I mean she couldn't be..." He said in a rough voice. It wasn't the sweet kind Jake voice I knew but something else.

"No I left him a long time ago." Isaid looking away. "I came back and I guess. I need the help of the pack." I was looking st the ground at this point. Until I felt arms around me. I knew they were Jake's but Emily's.

"Oh sweetly don't worry. You don't have to say anything till the rest of the pack is here. Why don't I take Ayla and Sam can bring her and our son to Sue's while the meeting goes on?" She asked me with a smile.

Taking a breath I nodded letting her take the small girl in my arms. Ayla did make much of a complaint and soon enough I was alone with Jake in the room.

"So where'd he father?" I heard him ask before I shook my head.

"Really I couldn't tell you. Almost two years ago my boss held a party. I guess being alone got to me. And I spent the night with a guy. It was the first and only time I have done that. And it... Well she was the result of it." I explained to him before  
I felt a heated hand on my arm.

"What happened to them... You never came back." He asked me, or more like demanded.

"That I will explain later. But I haven't seen them in 4 years." I told him. Before that hand pulled me to him.

"Gods I thought I would never see you again. We'll see you human again." He said softly in my hair. Before he pulled back and was a few feet from me.

Before I could ask why Emily came back in. "Well my husband will be back in a few minutes and I need to finish this meal." She said with a happy tone.

"Oh let me help. I also brought some baking and cooking with me." I told her about to step out. "I remember how those boys are so I figured it wouldn't go to waste."

Going back out I could sense someone behind me. And as I opened the door to my car. Piling up the two lasagna and a bunch of cookies. Pulling back to shit the door my arms got light. Looking up I saw Jake was already heading back to the house. Everything  
I had taken out in his arms.

Smiling I followed after him. Thanking him before going in to help Emily. "Thank you Bella, they still eat more then in one meal then what I can eat all day." She said laughing as she stirred some chilli. I started setting up the oven to keep the lasagnas  
hot.

"So is there anything I should know before everyone gets here?" I asked her as I took the pastas from Jake and set the in the oven. I felt suprisenly comfortable. Not as nervous as I thought I would.

"I too over as alpha." I heard Jake say. Making me turn around and stare at him with wide eyes.

 **  
**

 **Please please please review if you want better and longer chapters!**


	4. Not a chapter

**Got some nice reviews for the last chapter and I am very very happy about them ^.^ still looking for someone to Betta this one or the next one I will be making (it will be Cullen friendly too a point. At first it won't be nice for Alice and Edward but at the end they will get on the good side)**  
 **  
**

 **My next one will be in my OCs point of view and part of Bella's. Of course Bella will be with Jake, but I haven't decided yet. Should my OC be with Embry or Paul? Let me know please!**

 ****

 **It will take place after New Moon, Bella refuses to go with Alice to save Edward. Realizing she can't and won't leave. That Jake was the right choice. Then Charlie gets some news, and his niece Keira must come to love with him and Bella. But Keira knows more then most think. She easily fits in with Bella and the Pack, even imprinting on a member. When the Cullen's return, she starts to looking into some things. Believing that there is a way to turn vampires back into humans.**

 ****

 **Anyways, I know this isn't a chapter but will have one up by tonight or tomorrow. I just want to know what you think of my new plot? Anything I should change or add? It isn't set in stone yet and it's open to change a bit. At first it will be mostly Bella but eventually it will be mostly about Keira.**


End file.
